More from Beyond the World
by purplediamond7
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth embark on a quest for the Fountain of Youth, along with other familiar characters. Willabeth, not Sparrabeth. JackAna. AWE spoilers.
1. Back to the Beginning

**Pirates of the Caribbean: More From Beyond the World**

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to repeat this, I don't own anything!!!

**Back to the Beginning**

The compass was pointing straight to the west. Jack looked that way, knowing he wouldn't see anything apart from the sea. He also knew that in this miserable little dingy, he wouldn't make it anywhere near the fountain of youth. He needed the _Black Pearl_ back. And he would have a lot of trouble doing it alone. And Jack didn't like that much trouble. A little was alright, but not too much.

So he didn't follow the compass and set sail for the southwest and Port Royal. Elizabeth would be lonely without Will, and Jack hoped that she would welcome the chance for adventure.

Jack's pitiful dingy sailed up to the dock of Port Royal. It sprouted a leak. _Well,_ thought Jack sarcastically, _this is very, very familiar…_ How strange that this should be just like the time when he "met" Elizabeth first, he reflected, as he climbed up to the mast, trying not to get wet before he needed to. Before the dingy came to the shore, however, it sank beneath him and Jack swam the rest of the way.

Dripping, he swaggered down the crowded streets, where people gaped at him, to the governor's mansion. He didn't know where else Elizabeth could be.

Jack walked up to the door without hesitation, and rang the doorbell. A rather surprised-looking servant answered.

"I'm lookin' for Elizabeth Swann," Jack said.

"If you mean the former governor's daughter, Elizabeth Turner is living in the house just further up the hill. Good morning," the servant said, that slammed the door in Jack's face.

Too preoccupied to notice, Jack went on up the hill.

"Elizabeth Turner," he said under his breath. The name sounded foreign on his lips. But Elizabeth probably thought it was just the way it was supposed to be. Jack was surprised that just half an hour ago, he had thought that it was just like their previous adventure.

He came upon Elizabeth's house suddenly, walking around the bend. It was small but beautiful brick house, with oaks around it and ivy crawling up its walls. Instead of a doorbell there was a heavy iron knocker. He knocked boldly and a maid opened the door.

"I'm looking for Elizabeth Sw – Turner" Jack said, catching himself.

"I'll tell Mrs. Turner you're here," she said, taking in Jack's strange appearance.

A minute later, Elizabeth herself flew down the stairs.

"Jack!" she cried, "come in!"

Jack went inside and sat down on one of the plush couches. The house was pleasantly and well-furnished. Elizabeth, after her first display of happiness, settled into a cool indifference.

"To what to I owe the honor, Captain Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked mockingly.

"I was wondering if I could interest you in a proposition,"

Elizabeth, pouring him some coffee, looked up with raised eyebrows.

"What makes you think I want to hear it?" she asked, passing him the cup.

Jack had an unfortunate weakness for coffee, and took a sip, then set the cup down, picking up the charts he had brought.

"Look at this," he said, unrolling the chart, and sliding it across the table towards her. She bent her head and looked where Jack pointed.

"Aqua de Viva," she read. "What does that mean?"

"It means Fountain of Youth, love," Jack told her. "For yourself and William when he returns,"

All the coolness that Elizabeth had shown at first evaporated.

"Jack! Are you serious?!"

"Absolutely, love," Jack said, smirking at her eagerness.

"Jack, that would be so lovely," she breathed, unaware, of the coffee spilling from her cup.

"You're spilling your coffee," Jack pointed out.

"So, why are you offering this to me?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously.

"Do I need a reason to offer some help to an old friend?"

"Of course you do, Jack. You've never yet done anything unless there's any profit in it for you,"

"What about the time I saved you and your fiancé from Barbossa, and not to mention sacrificing my own immortality for his?"

"Well, I suppose so, but really Jack, what's behind all this?"

"Alright, Elizabeth, I need you to help me get the _Pearl_ back,"

"I knew there was something. Did Barbossa steal it?"

Jack nodded sulkily.

"Alright, Jack," Elizabeth agreed. "I haven't had anything better to do recently, or I wouldn't be doing this."

Please reveiw! I'll give you figurative rum!


	2. A New Ally

**Pirates of the Caribbean: More from Beyond the World**

Disclaimer: I own Pirates of the Caribbean just like I own the universe. I don't own the universe, but I do have a friend who thinks she does. I guess she owns Pirates of the Caribbean as well... Hmmm, I'd better tell her so!

**A New Ally**

**A/N: Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! I got more reviews for the first chapter of this, than for all five (I think) chapters of my previous story combined! I can't expects that kind of luck again, but I just want to tell you guys that you made my life wonderful! THANK YOU!**

Jack, with the considerable help of some of Elizabeth's money, purchased a new boat, almost big enough to be called a ship. No one questioned him, as the officers selling the ships looked at his money, not at his face. When Elizabeth was safely aboard with a few of her belongings packed in one of the two cabins, she helped Jack with the sails and steering.

"So, Captain," she said, "What's your grand plan?"

In truth, Jack, as it very often happened, didn't have any kind of a plan.

"We'd better go for Tortuga and see if we can't get someone interested in this venture. We can't get this thing very far on our own. I know Mr. Gibbs will come."

"Yeah, why isn't he with you, Jack?" Elizabeth asked. "I noticed he was pretty loyal."

"Well, I was so mad at him after he managed to let the _Pearl_ get away, I slapped him and left him in Tortuga."

Elizabeth laughed at the picture.

"I thought at the time it was a mistake not to run him through, but he'll prove useful in this," Jack said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The almost-ship, not-quite boat was in Tortuga in two days. By that time, Elizabeth managed to nearly knock Jack overboard with a particularly hard slap after he insinuated that Will was a eunuch, and Jack nearly killed Elizabeth by giving her poisonous fish for breakfast. He hadn't meant to do it, and he had been very alarmed while Elizabeth was violently sick, but felt that she had recovered perfectly when she slapped him again.

"Well, thank God we're here!" Elizabeth exclaimed, stepping ashore. "At least now I won't have any more attempts made on my life!"

"And I won't be in danger of being slapped every second," Jack commented. It was rotten luck that made Giselle spot him, come over, and without a word, slap him so hard, she sent him reeling. Scarlett, striding over, followed suit.

"Never mind the last," Jack muttered.

They found Gibbs, predictably drunk, in the _Faithful Bride_. He was very happy to see them again, reveled in Elizabeth's company, and glowed with relief that Jack had apparently forgiven him.

"So, ye'll help us?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I – " Gibbs started, but a ringing voice interrupted him.

"Jack Sparrow!"

"Captain, _Captain _Jack Sparrow," Jack corrected wearily, turning to find himself face-to-face with Ana Maria.

"Ana Maria!" he cried in surprise. The last he had heard, she had been on the _Crimson Dolphin_, the ship that Jack had generously given her at the end of his first adventure with Will and Elizabeth.

"What happened to the _Crimson Dolphin_?" Jack asked.

"What happened to the _Pearl_?" she retorted.

"Um… it was stolen," Jack admitted.

"Well, so was the _Dolphin_," she growled, sitting down on a bench. Jack sat down beside her.

"Who stole it?"

"Barbossa. Though how the hell that devil came back to life, I've no idea."

"Barbossa?" Jack repeated incredulously. "But the _Pearl_ was stolen by Barbossa too." Instantly, Jack saw he had an ally. "Listen, I'm going after the _Pearl_ – "

"That sounds familiar…" Ana Maria muttered.

Jack ignored her sarcasm. "Why don't you come with me and help? We can get the _Dolphin_ back as well,"

"Count me in," Ana Maria agreed.

Please review! I'll give you figurative rum!


	3. Good News

**Pirates of the Caribbean: More from Beyond the World**

Disclaimer: Somewhere over the rainbow skies and blue and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true... Somewhere over the rainbow I would own Pirates of the Caribbean... Hmm, that should be added to the song.

**Good News**

**A/N: THANK YOU, MY WONDERFUL, PRICELESS REVIEWERS! I feel like gold is falling on my head from the sky (that's your reviews)! I can't express with words how truly and deeply grateful I am. I know I sound corny, but it's perfectly true! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

Jack, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Ana Maria, and the small ragtag crew they managed to pick up got on the almost-ship, not-quite boat, that Jack, excessively grandly, decided to name _Golden Opal_.

"What is it with your ships and mismatched jewels?" Ana Maria grumbled.

"Makes the names sound more grand, love" Jack said.

"I see no need to make this dingy sound grand," she commented.

"Jack!" came Elizabeth voice.

Both Jack and Ana Maria turned around. Elizabeth was dashing towards them, her face slightly flushed, her eyes shining with such radiant happiness, that Jack was alarmed. In fact, she was actually glowing.

"What's the matter, love?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I – I'm pregnant!"

Jack stood looking at her for a stunned second. It seemed impossible to think of Elizabeth being pregnant. Elizabeth, who he still thought of as the eighteen-year-old girl he had saved from death by corset. To him, she hadn't changed. Even her marriage to Will could not change her in Jack's eyes. But her being pregnant changed it. To see Elizabeth standing with eyes shining with rapturous joy at carrying Will's child was slightly disconcerting.

But Jack, as was his habit, laughed it off, "So you accused me of trying to poisoning you with the fish, and all the time you were just pregnant."

Elizabeth was so happy; she hugged Jack, instead of slapping him.

"It's been two months since… well…" she trailed off, remembering her night with Will. "I should have realized it ages ago, I just didn't think of it. And now I'm so happy – "

Jack looked at Elizabeth's upturned, radiant, face was she chattered joyfully on about how happy Will would be when he found out that he had a child. Suddenly, Jack noticed that Ana Maria was looking at Elizabeth very strangely, and slightly puzzled, almost envious look. When Elizabeth, still glowing, went below deck, Jack saw Ana Maria follow her with her dark eyes.

"Ana?" Jack asked. She started slightly. "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing," she snapped back roughly. "Why should anything be wrong?"

"You just – oh, never mind," Jack said, turning away.

"I was just wondering how we'll find that filthy thief,"

"Oh, Barbossa?" Jack asked, grateful for a change of subject, even though he knew Ana was lying.

"Of course. That bloke in Tortuga said he was there a month ago, but God knows where he is now,"

"Well, wherever he is, he's looking for me, because I have the charts he needs for the Fountain of Youth. And we're looking for him. So if he's looking for us, and we're looking for him, we should find each other soon enough."

"It's not very good logic," Ana Maria commented.

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow logic," Jack responded. "And that means it's right."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It took Captain Jack Sparrow's famous (or infamous) logic, a month be right. They wondered around the Caribbean for a month, looking for Barbossa, Elizabeth very happy and optimistic about the world in general, so much so that Jack and Ana Maria found it slightly irritating. Ana Maria seemed to always want to be by Elizabeth's side, sharing her joy. Jack thought this strange, as Ana seemed always to be slightly resentful towards Elizabeth.

They finally came across the _Black Pearl_ floating at anchor in a little cove near an island. As Jack watched through a spyglass, he saw the crew, headed by Barbossa disembark and row towards the shore. His chance had come.

A/N: Please review! I'll give you figurative rum!


	4. Retaking the Pearl

**Pirates of the Caribbean: More from Beyond the World**

Disclaimer: Yes, I own it all! (By the way, that was sarcasm)

**Retaking the Pearl**

**A/N: THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN, MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! I would be wasting an enormous amount of time telling you how much I love you, because I can't express it! By the way, sorry about the formatting, the computer won't load it up right.**

The _Golden Opal _sailed up to the _Black Pearl_. The crew was already on the island, and out of sight. Jack was in happy anticipation of getting his ship back. The _Pearl_ was his, and he could as easily survive without it as without his heart. Well, Will had proved _that_ possible, but Jack didn't like the thought. They boarded the _Pearl_ with absolutely on difficulty.

"Isn't it a little too easy?" Elizabeth whispered to Jack. She had come along, despite everyone's efforts to make her stay on the _Opal_. She was starting to show her pregnancy very slightly.

"Barbossa isn't stupid enough to leave no one on guard," Jack whispered back. "There'll be someone."

There was. Murtogg and Mulroy were marching up and down the deck, still unable to get rid of their military training, they used a strict military step. While they were marching, they were arguing about the moral aspects of piracy. Jack rolled his eyes.

When they turned around, they found themselves with Jack's two pistols pointing directly at them.

"Are you the only ones of the ship?" Ana Maria demanded.

"Yes," they chorused together. "Barbossa's ashore with the crew."

"Where's the _Crimson Dolphin_?" Jack asked.

"It sprung a leak two months ago and Barbossa burned it," Murtogg said.

Ana Maria turned away, but Jack saw tears forming in her eyes. He turned back to the two.

"Get off the _Pearl_ and swim to shore,"

"Mr. Sparrow," Mulroy started.

"Captain Sparrow!" Jack corrected.

"I'm sorry. Captain Sparrow, can't we sail with you? We've got enough of Barbossa."

"No," Jack snapped, thinking of what they had done to the _Crimson Dolphin_. "You left me in Tortuga, now get off,"

"Oh, let them come along, Jack," Elizabeth said. She seemed to be feeling sympathetic towards everyone since her pregnancy.

"Fine," Jack snapped. "Arguing with you will be pointless. Let them stay. Now, onto it! Hoist the anchor, and get us out of this harbor!"

Ana Maria was leaning onto the side of the _Pearl_, looking out onto the sea.

"I'm sorry, lass," Jack said, coming to her side.

"Leave me alone!" she exclaimed, turning and stalking away.

Jack looked around his ship. Everything seemed to be welcoming him back, the black sails, swelling with wind; the creaking of the mast; the figurehead; the smooth wood of the deck; the worn wheel.

"Happy to be back, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Have you taken to being a patron saint, recently, Elizabeth?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't need those two on the ship any more than we need a tail,"

"I was just being nice," Elizabeth grumbled.

"Go be nice to Ana Maria," Jack told her. "She needs it much more than the rest of us do,"

"Oh, no, Jack. You'd better go to her."

Jack looked at Elizabeth in surprise. Then he came over to where Ana Maria was standing, at the opposite side of the ship, and put an arm around her.

"Listen, love," Jack started. "Do you know where we're going?"

"No, and I don't care," she snapped back.

"Well, we're going to the end of the world to find the Fountain of Youth. I have the map right here."

Ana Maria looked at him with interest. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked warily.

"Because I wondered if you want to come along. But if ye don't want to…"

"No, I'll come!" she exclaimed, showing definite signs of interest.

"There, that's better," Jack said cheerfully. Suddenly, he had to impulse to kiss her. He shrugged it off and forgot about it.

"How long will it take to get there?" she asked.

"Well, it'll take about half a year to get to the world's end, and I have no idea how long from there."

"Sounds like a plan," Ana replied, smiling at him. Jack suppressed another impulse to kiss her.

Please review! I'll give you figurative rum!


	5. Ghost Land

**Pirates of the Caribbean: More from Beyond the World**

Disclaimer: Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue, and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true... Somewhere over the rainbow I would own Pirates of the Caribbean.

**Ghost Land**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, everyone! About this chapter, I'm very sorry I tortured Jack... I couldn't resist it! Sorry about fastfowarding through half a year, but sailing to the world's end takes a long, long time, and even Jack doesn't have adventures as every turn! Also, I'm going to be shamelessly ripping stuff off C.S. Lewis and his amazing book, Voyage of the _Dawn Treader._**

They sailed on for six months. Nothing very eventful happened during this time except for Elizabeth getting steadily larger and larger, and Jack intercepting a rum-runner's vessel and getting so drunk, he didn't wake up for three days, and Ana Maria and Elizabeth thought he was in a coma. When he finally woke up, he swore that he had the worse hangover he had ever had. And that, as Elizabeth said, was saying something. Ana Maria was uncharacteristically nice to Elizabeth, and made her stay in her cabin as much as possible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The _Pearl_ finally came to the sea that Elizabeth remembered so well, where the stars were thick overhead, and the water was calm as glass, reflecting the sky perfectly, so that it seemed that they were sailing through the night sky. Jack and Ana Maria, who had never seen this place, were looking out at the sea, trying to see where it ended and the sky began, when Elizabeth suddenly cried out.

"What is it?" Ana Maria asked, flying to her side. Elizabeth was pale and her breathing was rapid.

"Jack, get her into the cabin," Ana Maria told him. Jack lifted Elizabeth off her feet, carried her in, and put her on the bed.

Ana Maria had told him to get out of the cabin and not bother her and Elizabeth. Jack, by the light of a faulty lamp, was examining his map. He shifted the rings and saw them for the words "Ghost Land."

"That doesn't sound too pleasant," Jack muttered under his breath. But it seemed to be the only way into the other world without going over the waterfall that Elizabeth had described in grisly detail.

"Jack!" came Ana Maria's voice, as she rushed below deck, where the rest of the crew were. "Go to Elizabeth and stay by her! Don't get her stirred up. Don't let her worry about a thing. "

Jack headed towards the cabin.

It happened very suddenly. All the stars went out and he was plunged into utter darkness. There was no swaying deck under his feet, but solid, rough rock. Screams of agony came from all sides. Jack stood rooted to the spot.

He had no idea what was going on. Ana Maria was somewhere in that impenetrable blackness. It cast a cold, horrible cover of fear and terror over his heart. And Elizabeth was somewhere there also. And the rest of the crew. Jack didn't know why he remembered Ana Maria first. He started to walk forward.

The screams and pleas for mercy that would never come surrounded him from, intensifying with every step he took. This was hell. The smell of blood was all around him. He was trapped and this was a feverish nightmare from which he could not escape. Dimly, Jack realized that this must the "Ghost Land". Fear from the cries around him clung to him. Before he knew what was going on, he was running through the sightless blackness. The footing was treacherous and he nearly stumbled over and over again. Jack didn't know what he was running towards, he was just trying to get away from the foul stench of blood and the anguished screams.

Suddenly, Jack stumbled and fell. He knew, somehow, that this was the worst thing that could happen. He tried to get up, but he couldn't. Without warning, something heavy and fast fell across his back, splitting the skin. Jack nearly cried out, but bit his lip, trying to get free again. It was like the blow of a whip. It fell again, and Jack writhed under it. _Wonderful,_ he thought, sarcastically, _now I'm stuck here until we sail through this accursed darkness. If we're still sailing. What about Ana Maria?_ The whip fell across his back over and over again, nine times (Jack counted), but then, suddenly, it stopped. The screams coming from every side were gone and Jack was lying on the cool wood of the deck of the _Black Pearl_. It was all over, except that Jack's back was throbbing and his ears ringing.

Every cut seared like fire on his back. He felt his shirt, torn at the back, soaking with blood. He sat up and pulled it off, then fell forward again. The wood was cool beneath his bare chest and he wanted to stay right there until the cuts healed over. But Elizabeth was in that cabin, about to have her baby, and she was hurting even worse than he was. That made him feel better, that even though he was injured, there was someone who was even worse off than he was, someone who depended on him for help. Jack felt that he would never have the strength to get up and jar the wounds, but once he was on his feet, he found that he did. Somehow, he got to the cabin.

"Elizabeth, how are you?" she asked.

Her face momentarily twisted in pain, but she swallowed and answered, "Fine. It's not so bad,"

He knelt by the bed.

"Jack, you're bleeding," she whispered, pointing at his shoulder, down which blood was trickling. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. "It's just a cut."

"No it isn't. Turn around, let me see your back."

"Elizabeth, it's fine."

"No it isn't," she muttered in a distressed voice. "You might be dying, and you won't say so,"

Jack remembered Ana Maria's words, 'Don't get her stirred up. Don't let her worry about a thing.'

"Turn around," she whispered again.

There was nothing else for it. He turned and heard her swift intake of breath.

"Poor Jack," she murmured, taking hold of his hand. "I wish I could help you,"

"It's doesn't hurt much," he told her.

"Don't lie Jack, I know it does,"

"Well, you said you didn't feel so bad when I came in. I guess we're a pair of little liars,"

"Jack, what the hell happened to you?" demanded Ana Maria, standing in the doorway.

"Nothing happened to you, did it?" Jack asked anxiously.

"No, of course not,"

"Looks like we're beyond the world now," Jack told her.

Half an hour later, Elizabeth was still in labor, and now delirious.

"Will!" she called, over and over again, "Will!"

"Take her hand," Ana Maria told Jack. He came over and took Elizabeth's thin hand.

"Oh, Will," she whispered. "I knew you'd come. Will? Is that you?"

Jack looked over at Ana Maria, who nodded.

"Yes, Elizabeth, I'm here," he said.

"Will, I'm so glad you're here. You're going to be a father, Will. Our baby's coming. What should we name him?"

"I might be a girl," Jack pointed out.

"No, I know it's a boy. What should we call him? Let's call him Jack. If it weren't for Captain Jack we would still be living in Port Royal, and I'd be married to Norrington, and you'd be working for that drunkard in the blacksmith shop. We'll call him Jack, won't we, Will?"

"If you want to, Elizabeth," Jack agreed.

"You'd better get out," Ana Maria said.

Jack waited outside the cabin. He didn't understand why Elizabeth wanted to name the baby after him. He had caused nothing but trouble for them. If it weren't for him, they probably would still have married, and Elizabeth would be having this baby in a comfortable bed in Port Royal, instead of the _Pearl_. If it weren't for him, Governor Swann and Norrington would still be alive.

Jack heard Elizabeth cry out and suddenly, the high wailing of a child. His breath caught as Ana Maria came out minutes later and told him that he could come in.

"Jack," Elizabeth whispered, "look, it's Will's baby. It's a boy. And I had such a nice dream, I dreamt that Will was here and that we decided to name him Jack. For you."

And with that, she fell asleep.

Please review! I'll give you figurative rum!


	6. Where the Hell is it Pointing?

**Pirates of the Caribbean: More from Beyond the World**

Disclaimer: If I owned Pirates of the Caribbean, would I really be writing this? No, I think I would be hiding from shame about not explaining the breaking of the curse at the end of AWE

**Where the Hell is it Pointing**

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, EVERYONE! I love you! Very, very much!**

"So, what _did_ happen to you, Jack?" Ana Maria asked, as she bandaged Jack's back.

"I don't rightly know," Jack told her. "See, there are two ways to go beyond the world. One is that waterfall that Elizabeth talked about. The other is some place called the "Ghost Land". That's what we went through, I guess. But you didn't even hear anything?" He asked again, anxiously.

"No," Ana Maria said. "Well, you were the only one on deck at the time. What happened?"

Jack shuddered slightly. "Never mind," he muttered.

"Sorry to bring it up," she said awkwardly.

"How's Elizabeth?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"She's as well as can be reasonably expected. And perfectly happy,"

"Anyways, thank," Jack said, and went out on deck.

Jack looked at his compass. It spun out of control, then pointed resolutely to the northwest. The rum must be distracting it again, Jack decided. He followed the arrow resolutely, head down over the compass. Then he ran into someone. He was instantly greeted by a tirade of curses, finishing with,

"Next time, watch where you're going, Sparrow!"

He had bumped into Ana Maria.

"Sorry," Jack said, "I was just looking at the compass, and – "

"I don't care!" she snapped.

"Someone is feeling irritable today," Jack commented, and walked right past her, looking back down at the compass. As he passed her, the arrow spun right around to point in the opposite direction, behind him. Rolling his eyes expressively, Jack followed the arrow again… and yet again, found himself on the floor, opposite a furiously cursing Ana Maria.

"What the bloody hell?" they both screamed at the same time.

"Here," Jack said, tossing the compass to her, "try to make some sense of that. It doesn't work for me,"

She opened the compass, got up, and Jack leaned on the side of the ship, glad to be rid of the bloody thing for a while. The next second, Ana Maria ran into him.

"What's going on?!" Jack cried in despair.

"You must be in the way!" Ana Maria said, and getting up, went off again. She stopped before she ran into Jack, walked diligently around him, then stopped again. Jack came over to see that the compass was pointing behind her, to…

"Love, I think it's pointing at me," Jack told her. She spun around.

"You conceited, dirty bastard!" Ana Maria shouted, slapping Jack. "Here, take you bloody, stupid compass!" she screamed, and threw it at Jack, slapping him a second time, and storming across the deck to Elizabeth's cabin.

Please review! I'll give you figurative rum!


	7. Wall of Flame

**Pirates of the Caribbean: More from Beyond the World**

Disclaimer: If I owned Pirates of the Caribbean I would be able to meet Johnny Depp... But, hey, you never know, maybe I still will! But that still won't mean that I own Pirates of the Caribbean!

**Wall of Flame**

**A/N: I'm back! I LOVE YOU, EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I can never repeat that quite often enough! Okay, some more ripping off _Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ again!**

Two weeks later, Elizabeth was able to get out her cabin and walk around. She was desperate to be on her feet again, but she spent most of her time with the child. Jack now had only a very vague idea as to which way there were sailing, because as his compass kept spinning confusingly and often pointing to Ana Maria, who was steadily avoiding him, he had to use Gibbs' compass. Unfortunately, the compass didn't work to well, and considered north to be south, but that might just have been because they were beyond the world.

One day, when Elizabeth was leaning on the railing of the ship, with Ana Maria holding little Jack at her side, Jack came over to them. Ana Maria turned her head away, and busied herself with fussing over the baby. Jack sighed. She had been acting this way ever since the affair with the compass.

"Jack, what's that?" Elizabeth asked, pointing over the side.

Jack took his eyes off Ana Maria and looked in the direction Elizabeth was indicating. There was something red and fiery there. He got his spyglass and looked. He was very surprised by what he saw, but not overly so. He had seen so many strange things that he could believe anything now.

"It's a wall of fire," he told Elizabeth. "And it's right on the water,"

"It can't be _on the water_, Jack," she said reasonably. "There must be land behind it."

"There isn't. Here's look for yourself," Jack said, proffering the spyglass. She looked and shook her head.

"A little longer, and I'll be turning as daft as you, Jack," she remarked.

"Not a bad thing, love," Jack told her cheerfully.

"Here, give me Jack, Ana," Elizabeth asked, reaching out to take the baby from her. Jack stepped forward instead of the baby. Elizabeth laughed.

"My baby's all grown up!" she cried, still laughing, and hugged Jack. "Well, I'll call him Jacky to avoid confusion in future,"

She took her baby and went back to her cabin, leaving Jack and Ana Maria alone. Ana Maria seemed to struggle for a second, then turned to Jack.

"Lemme have a look at that fire," she asked.

"How about 'please', love?"

"Gimme that, Sparrow!" Ana commanded, snatching the spyglass from Jack's hand and looking out at the sea. "Good Lord," she muttered. "It really is on the water."

Jack took the spyglass back and looked at it again. They were sailing steadily closer and closer.

"Do you think it's real fire?" she asked.

"We'll probably find out when we sail through it," Jack grumbled.

"Stop it," she snapped. "You're insufferable, Jack,"

They had reached the fire with alarming speed. Jack turned the _Pearl_ to sail along the wall of fire. It didn't seem to go on for very long, but heat radiated from the flames, leaving no one in any doubt that the fire was indeed real.

He and Ana Maria leaning onto the side of the ship and stared out at it. The tongues of flame were hypnotizing and Jack couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from them. When he finally did, he looked at Ana's face. Bathed in the sinister light, it looked oddly beautiful and her eyes shone, mirroring the flames.

Before Jack knew what he was doing, he was leaning forward, and he was turning Ana Maria's head towards him and their lips met. The fire seemed to feed their desire, and, boldened by the heat and hypnotizing flames, they kissed fiercely. Jack wound his arms around Ana and felt hers encircle his neck. She certainly wasn't holding back.

Suddenly, they were past the fire, and as if by magic, they broke apart, gasping. They were still staring at each other in surprise at what they had done, when Elizabeth called across the deck,

"Are we past it?"

Jack looked over his shoulder and saw that the wall of fire was a mere speck on the horizon. He looked around at Ana Maria, only to find that she had gone. He saw her climbing up the tallest mast, probably in an attempt to get as far away from him as the ship would permit. Jack sighed resignedly.

Please review! I'll give you figurative rum!


	8. Jack to the Rescue

**Pirates of the Caribbean: More from Beyond the World**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything! Even this computer!

**Jack to the Rescue**

**A/N: THANKS ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! Here's a new chapter... Sorry it's short! Sorry for typos or skipped words, because I was listening to the AWE soundtrack and it goes really fast, so I had to type fast!**

It was later in the day, about three hours after noon when Ana Maria, who was still in the crow's nest, announced that there was land in sight. Everyone looked and saw a large island with high mountains. Jack tried to find it on the chart, but failed. On the other hand, nothing seemed to be working recently.

It was getting late by the time they put into the closest bay. It was an easy landing and Jack decided to go off and explore. Ana Maria also wanted to explore, but of course, she wasn't going to go with Jack. So they decided to split up. Elizabeth wanted to go as well, but the combined efforts of Jack and Ana convinced her that she shouldn't do so much so soon after childbirth. Elizabeth became so annoyed that she screamed curses about Will and the child for a few minutes. Her mood passed off soon, however, and she cried over the baby that she didn't mean it.

So Jack went one way, and Ana Maria, after following him with her eyes, set off in the opposite direction. Jack rolled his eye. He wondered when Ana Maria would realize that it was damn hard to avoid someone when you're part of the same crew. Especially when said person is the captain.

The island seemed fairly unremarkable. A few mountain streams ran from the high peaks, and the vegetation was lush. It started to get dark very fast, and Jack decided that it would be better to start going back. He had walked for only five minutes when he heard a voice calling his name. It sounded very much like Ana Maria's. Quickening his stride to a run, Jack hurried in the general direction of the voice.

He came to a stop at the foot of a huge cliff. A few feet above him, illuminated by the sunset afterglow, Ana clung to an outcropping of rock. If she lost her grip, she would tumble against all the sharp rocks below.

"Help me, you damned – " her words were cut off as she nearly fell.

Jack started scrambling up the slope. He was never very good with climbing, and the footholds were treacherous. But he managed to reach Ana Maria and gained a safe hold on the rock.

"Take my hand," he called, stretching out his arm. She set her teeth and took hold of his hand, swinging off the ledge. Her weight nearly cost Jack his balance, but he pulled her up onto the ledge he was on.

"How did you get there?" he asked.

"I was trying to climb down," she explained, "and I fell on the way."

"It's a miracle you're alive," Jack commented. He noticed that she still hadn't let go of his hand.

"Thanks to you," she growled, none to gratefully.

"Stop it," Jack snarled, and kissed her. She pulled away.

"That's enough, Jack."

"Come on," Jack urged. She let him kiss her this time.

Please review! I'll give you figurative rum!


	9. Fountain of Youth

**Pirates of the Caribbean: More from Beyond the World**

Disclaimer: Don't own...

**The Fountain of Youth**

**A/N: Sorry, I'm in a hurry, gotta run!**

Jack and Ana Maria were surprisingly busy, considering their perilous position on the ledge. In fact, Jack managed to unbutton two buttons on Ana Maria's jacket before she said,

"Um, Jack? This might not be the best time…"

"How is now worse than any other time, love?"

"We're on a ledge about fifteen feet off the ground…"

"Guess you're right," Jack remarked, disappointed.

"Bloody hell!" she cried suddenly. "Is that a waterfall?"

The moon had just come out, and Jack, twisting around, saw by it's light, a large waterfall from the top of the cliff quite near them.

"Why isn't it making any noise?" he asked. Then he saw that it was falling into a pool by the cliff edge, and huge oak trees grew all around it, bending almost protectively over the water.

"Those oaks must be thousands of years old," Ana whispered.

"Love, I think we've found the famous Fountain of Youth," Jack said.

"Jack! Ana Maria!"

They looked down. It was Elizabeth.

"There you are!" she yelled up. "Come on down!"

"Elizabeth! We've found the Fountain of Youth!" Ana called, as she and Jack scrambled down.

Elizabeth looked around to where they were staring and saw the pool of water with the soundless waterfall.

"I'm the captain, I get to drink first!" Jack cried.

"What if that isn't it?" Ana asked. "What if it's poisoned?"  
"Then Jack gets to die first," Elizabeth told her.

They all went slowly when the came to the pool. Then Jack knelt down by it and drew a handful of water. It was a strange color, almost golden. He raised it to his lips.

"Jack, it might be poisoned!" Ana cried.

"Don't, Jack!" Elizabeth called.

But Jack disregarded both of them. He drank all the water in his hand.

"No!" Elizabeth and Ana cried at the same time.

A strange expression came over Jack's face.

"What is it?" Ana asked.

"It's – it's great," Jack answered, and drew more water in his cupped hands, drinking it all. Then they noticed that the strange expression on Jack's face were in fact all the lines of care and strain going from it. He looked at least ten years younger and his hair seemed to untangle. Jack, in fact looked cleaner than Elizabeth or Ana Maria had ever seen him.

Haltingly at first, both Elizabeth and Ana came down to the pool and drank the water. It tasted like the sweetest nectar in the world. Jack, looking at Elizabeth, saw her hair, bleached almost to blonde by the sun, darken back to its usual brown color. She was so young that there was little change otherwise. Ana looked much better too. And, Jack thought, infinitely more desirable. That, in his opinion, was saying a lot.

Please review! I'll give you figurative rum!


	10. Lover's Meeting

**Pirates of the Caribbean: More from Beyond the World**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not even Jack! Oh, if only Disney had seen fit to give me Jack!

**Lover's Meeting**

**A/N: THANKS EVERYONE WHO EVER REVIEWED! Okay, 9 more reviews and I'll have 100, so please review again! The story is coming to its conclusion, because I'm not really too good with long epic adventures...**

When they had all drunk their fill, they went back for Gibbs and Jacky. They agreed that telling the rest of the crew about it would not be a very good idea. Gibbs looked about thirty years younger, and they were just wondering how they would explain that to the crew, let alone Elizabeth's hair color. Jack and Ana might slip through unnoticed.

"Well, we'll think of that one later," Elizabeth decided. "I feel so happy now I don't want to think of anything unpleasant."

"But, love, remember, though we might feel younger, we're still the same," Jack told her. It was true enough. Jack's heart certainly didn't feel any younger. They'd just go on living like they were. Forever. It was a hard thing to contemplate, so Jack pushed it from his mind. That's what he did with most things that were hard to contemplate.

Elizabeth, meanwhile, produced a small bottle and filled it with the water. Jack knew it was for Will.

"Do you think it will keep?" she asked.

"I'm sure it will, love."

"I feel kind of sleepy," Ana remarked. Everyone was also feeling the same thing. Sleep stole inexorably over them. In minutes, everyone was asleep.

They woke up to the bright light of midday. They headed back to place where the crew had spent the night and found them all still asleep.

"Well, that's odd," Jack muttered.

They tried to wake them up, but it was all in vain. Suddenly, Elizabeth, trying to shake one awake, reeled back.

"Why, they're all dead!" she cried in revulsion.

It soon became apparent that they really were dead. There wasn't a heartbeat from a single one. It was Ana Maria who noticed the thin trails of black smoke, rising slowly but steadily from the mouth of a deep chasm.

"It must be poisoned," Jack said.

"Let's get out of here," Ana said grimly.

"I'm so sorry," Elizabeth said, through tears. "They were all good and loyal. They didn't deserve this."

"It might be better this way," Jack told her. "The less people know about this place the better."

The five of them went back to the _Pearl_. It was a grim place they were leaving behind, feeling like the only creatures in an empty world.

It was surprisingly easy to sail with only four, because all the currents and winds seemed to be in their favor. On the third day from the island, the spotted another ship.

"It's the _Flying Dutchman_!" Jack cried.

"Will!" Elizabeth gasped.

They came close to the _Dutchman_ very soon. Will was the first one aboard the _Pearl_. Elizabeth stood and looked at him, and tried so say something, but somehow, she couldn't speak. Then she was in Will's arms and he was kissing her.

"Look Will," she cried, showing him their son. "It's our son!"

"Our son?" Will asked, wonderingly, picking Jacky up.

"Yes, his name is Jack,"

"It's a lovely name, Elizabeth," Will said, eyes twinkling.

"I'm so glad to see you, Will," she said, hugging his again.

Elizabeth and Jack told Will the whole story about the Fountain of Youth, and Jack politely offered Will and Elizabeth his cabin for the night.

"I don't believe you two have had a proper wedding night in a bed," he observed. Will, who still had some semblance of the late Governor Swann's favorite virtue, propriety; blushed slightly. Elizabeth however remarked that Jack was absolutely right.

Please review! I'll give you figurative rum!


	11. Back Home

**Pirates of the Caribbean: More from Beyond the World**

Disclaimer: Disney still hasn't given me Jack...

**Back Home**

**A/N: THANK YOU! I have 100 reviews now, and I am perfectly happy! Anyways, this is sort of a filler chapter, because the next chapter will be the last! Sorry it's short!**

With Will and Elizabeth in Jack's cabin, Jack went to catch up on news with Bootstrap. He couldn't linger for long, though. He had to go back to the _Dutchman_ and make sure everything was going smoothly. One of the things Jack did find out was that his old friend James Norrington was now on the ship of the dead. Soon, he found himself alone on deck with Ana.

"So, love," he said, sashaying over to her. "Do you want to go on with what we started on that rock?"

She whirled to face him.

"Listen to me," she snarled through clenched teeth, making Jack take a step back. "What happened there didn't mean _anything_! ANYTHING, do you understand?"

"If it didn't mean anything, why are yelling?" Jack inquired politely.

She slapped him.

"I didn't deserve that!" he yelled after her.

"You bloody well did!" she shouted over her shoulder. Jack ran to catch up with her.

"Just because you know I'm right – " he started, and was interrupted by another slap.

"Are you just begging to be slapped, or what?" she asked, smirking. She turned to go, but Jack grabbed her elbow.

"Come on, love. You know you want to – " Bad move. Jack thought his jaw would never feel the same again after all those slaps.

"Sparrow!" came a voice from the _Dutchman_.

"Captain Sparrow," Jack corrected wearily, for what he felt was the thousandth time, as he turned towards the voice. It was Norrington.

"What?"

"I'm just surprised you're still alive!"

"Can't say the same for you," Jack snapped back and started belowdeck.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The _Dutchman_ and the _Pearl_ parted ways the next morning. Elizabeth was very tearful. But Jack knew that they should be getting back to the mortal world one more. The problem was how they were going to get back. They had rocked the ship with the whole crew last time, but now they only had four people, not counting Jacky.

Eventually, they compromised by getting all the cargo on the deck and rolling in around. The only problem was, they lost all the cargo on the way.

They floated in doldrums for three whole days. But at least they were familiar doldrums of the Caribbean Sea. How they got all the way back to Caribbean, no one was sure. But the way back from the World's End was strange and soon, they would be back in Jamaica… and Port Royal

Please review! I'll give you figurative rum!


	12. Marryage Forever

**Pirates of the Caribbean: More from Beyond the World**

Disclaimer: Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true... somewhere over the rainbow I would own Pirates of the Caribbean. To my greatest regret, this is not somewhere over the rainbow.

**Marry-age Forever**

**A/N: TO ALL MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS: THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME! I LOVE YOU ALL! Well, this it! The end of the adventure!**

The _Pearl_ was finally on its way, close to Port Royal. Jack felt sad at the end of the adventure. It had been fun, and he had promised Elizabeth that he would visit often, and would definitely be there when Will came back in nine years. Ana Maria was getting off at Tortuga, their next stop after Port Royal.

He watched her walk across the deck. Her hair swayed slightly and she looked worried. Suddenly, looking at her, Jack realized that he could never let her go.

"Ana!" he called.

"What?"

"That's enough,"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" she asked.

"You know full well. I've had enough nonsense out of you," and he kissed her. She kissed him right back and they were actually rollin around on the deck, when a voice overhead interrupted.

"Jack! Ana!" Elizabeth cried.

"What?" Jack asked innocently, looking up.

Elizabeth smiled. "Do you want to make that official?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like marry-age, Jack."

"God forbid!" they both cried.

"Do you want to move this down below deck, love?" Jack asked.

"Why not?" Ana asked.

_NINE YEARS LATER_

Will was home for Elizabeth and their son. On the sunlit beach of Port Royal, Elizabeth slipped a small bottle into his hand, and watched as drank it and the scar on his chest vanished.

"Glad to see you back, whelp," Jack smirked. They were all standing on the deck of the _Pearl_.

"Jack, what will we all do?" Elizabeth asked. "I just thought, the world isn't really a place for us… immortal. We'll never find a home."

Jack tapped his forehead with a knowing look. "I thought it all out, love," he said, opening the now-familiar chart. "There are many more seas than the ones in this world. Or on this chart. Savvy?"

"You mean, we'll wander the seas of other worlds forever?" Elizabeth asked.

"No objections, I hope?"

"None at all!" Elizabeth laughed, hugging Jack.

"Maybe we'll pay a visit back here once every few centuries," Jack mused, "be the phantom ship around the Caribbean."

"Well, Jack," Will remarked. "Looks like Ana is the only woman for you now. No objections to that either, I hope?"

Ana and Jack shook their heads.

"Jack, you do like drinks all around… so what do you say to a marry-age?"

To everyone's surprise, Jack nodded.

"Hey, he hasn't proposed to me yet!" Ana cried.

"Oh, alright," Jack agreed. He fell on his knees dramatically before Ana. "Will you honor me with your hand in marriage?" he asked, equally dramatically.

"I will, Jack Sparrow,"

"Captain, _Captain _Jack Sparrow," Jack corrected. "Wait a minute, I'm the captain. So who's going to marry us?"

"I used to be a captain," Will remarked.

"Won't do… I know! I'll make you the captain of the _Pearl_ for as long as it takes to marry us!"

"Come on, let's get it over with," Ana said. "I've got the feeling I'm going to regret this…"

"I'll make sure you won't," Jack said.

"Now, by the powers invested in me…" Will started, trailing off. "Oh, damn, I can't remember it! Anyways, Jack – excuse be, Captain Jack Sparrow, do you take this woman to be your dearly beloved wife?"

"Better than nothing," Jack answered. Ana slapped him. "Alright, alright, I do!"

"Ana Maria, do you take this man to be your dearly beloved husband?"

"What would happen if I said I didn't?" she asked.

"Just don't," Will said. "Because I don't know."

"Fine, I do,"

Gibbs produced two rings from the _Black Pearl's_ treasure hoard and Will proclaimed them husband and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride," Will announced.

"Can I kiss the husband?" Ana asked.

"Don't make this more difficult than it already is, love. Just do it," Jack told her, and they kissed.

Please review! I'll give you figurative rum! And as it's the last chapter, figurative ice cream, too!


End file.
